


All Mine

by SailorSage



Series: Dragon Sickness [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSage/pseuds/SailorSage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon sickness befalls Thorin Oakenshield as the gold of Erebor surrounds him. Consumed by his greed he makes sure his (second) most valued piece of treasure belongs to him and only him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I am a terrible person and I am not sorry at all.

“It's a powerful need, Bilbo. It consumes the heart,”

 

*

 

Bilbo had kept a close eye on Thorin which meant he spent most of his time in the treasure room. Thorin hadn't seemed to mind Bilbo presence at first. After a while he seemed to notice Bilbo, and the others, less and less. Bilbo had watched one day as the dragon sickness had completely taken Thorin. He started laughing and laughing uncontrollably. Balin and the other dwarfs had left for their sleeping quarters, saying it would be best to leave him for the night. Bilbo had chosen to stay to make sure Thorin was safe.

 

Bilbo approached the laughing dwarf.

 

“Thorin?” he whispered. Thorin stopped laughing and looked up at him, an unknown darkness casting a shadow on his face. His eyes, normally sparkling blue, were black and full of an emotion Bilbo could not pinpoint.

 

“Come,” Thorin motioned for Bilbo to come over to him. Bilbo hesitantly approached the dwarf. When Bilbo got closer, Thorin pulled him in to a hug. The hobbit's eye grew wide but he returned the hug. Thorin's strong hands moved to Bilbo's shoulders as he pulled them apart, a smirk upon his face.

 

Normally that would warm the littler ones heart, but this smirk was dark and dangerous. Thorin picked up the eleven king's necklace from the pile of treasure. Bilbos eyes widened as he looked at the gems of pure star light. They were beautiful but they did not belong to the dwarfs, they belonged to the elves.

 

“Turn around,” Thorin commanded; holding the necklace like it might break if he touched it too roughly. The dwarf king looked at the gems with an expression of pure lust, then turned his gaze to Bilbo.

 

“I said turn around!” Thorin hissed. Bilbo turned around nervously, his shoulders stiff and his breath uneven. The dwarf kings slipped the necklace around Bilbo throat, leaning down until his beard brushed against Bilbo ear. The hobbit felt his heart jump in his chest and heard his breath catch as Thorin growled in his ear.

 

“You belong to me, _halfling_ ,” Thorin pulled the necklace tightly against Bilbo's windpipe.

 

“Th-thorin, I can't breathe” Bilbo gasped. Thorin ignored the hobbit pulling the necklace tighter and tighter until Bilbo started choking and gasping, his hands flew to his throat trying to pull the necklace away.

 

Thorin growled and shoved the Hobbit over the chest the gems had been resting on. The gems exploded out from underneath Bilbo as his face and chest hit the surface hard enough to knock what remaining breathe he had out of him. Bilbo cried out in pain and gasped as Thorin released the necklace from the halfling's throat. Before his hands could move to his neck, Thorin had pulled his wrists behind his back. Bilbo felt a cord of some sort tie his wrists together, his minding spinning. Bilbo had tried to look back at Thorin, tried to figure out what in gods name was going on.

 

“Thorin what the-” Bilbo started but Thorin had slammed the hobbit's head against the chest. Bilbo felt tears burning his eye as he cried out.

 

“Shut up,” Thorin growled. Bilbo whimpered, his head throbbing from being slammed onto a chest. The dwarfs hands pulled at Bilbo pants, tugging them off with a rip from the fabric.

 

“Thorin!” Bilbo cried out, thrashing around, trying to get himself off the chest to which Thorin responded by knotted his fingers the hobbit by his curly locks and ripped upwards. Bilbo shrieked as his head was pulled up so he was inches from Thorin's face.

 

“I said _shut up_ halfling,” Thorin growled in his ear. “You are _mine_ and I will take you when I please,” He pushed Bilbo back down onto the chest with enough force to knock the wind out of him again, earning a gasp. Bilbo felt the tears streaming down his face, his eyes and chest seared with pain.

 

Thorin's hands pulled down Bilbo's under pants with such force that the hobbit was nearly pulled off the chest with them. Thorin released his grip from the hobbits hair and Bilbo heard a pop like a cork coming off a bottle. Bilbo laid still, crying softly into the gems that surrounded his face. He felt Thorin's finger push against his arse hole, cold with what he assumed was oil. Bilbo cried out at the intrusion trying to wiggle away.

 

Thorin used his free hand to hit the hobbit face as hard as he could, he was growing sick of his treasure, _his treasure_ , denying him. Bilbo was too shocked to do anything but whimper and stay still as Thorin pushed his finger deeper into his hole.

 

“Please Thorin... it hurts please stop..” He cried as a second finger entered. Tears flowing from his eyes the golden room spun around him.

 

Thorin pulled out his fingers so quickly Bilbo gasped at the sudden emptiness. A rush of relief spread over him, Bilbo silently thanking the gods that Thorin had stopped his torture.

 

“Oh Thorin thank-” Bilbo started but his words turned to a shriek as Thorin's prick pushed against his hole.

 

“Thorin please stop! Oh gods Thorin it hurts! Please stop!” He screeched trying to wiggle away. Thorin's left hand moved to Bilbo's hip, gripping it tight enough to bruise it, his right moved to the rope binding Bilbo's wrist pulling him back on to his length. Bilbo screamed when Thorin thrust into him, not waiting for the hobbit to get used to being stretched so far apart.

 

“ _My_ treasure..” Thorin growled as he pushed the rest of his length into the hobbit. “ _Mine_...”

 

Bilbo sobbed, the pain burning in his arse was unbearable. He felt bile rising in his throat and bit his lower lip until he tasted iron to keep himself from losing what little he had eaten. Thorin began thrusting into him, slower at first but then sped up as Bilbo whimpers and screams became louder. The hobbit's pleading for him to stop fell on deaf ears and only seemed to increase the dwarfs pace.

 

Thorin growled in Khuzdul, leaning over the hobbit, thrusting faster and faster. His breath became erratic along with his thrusts into the whimpering creature before he gasped. Bilbo felt Thorin's hot semen fill his burning arse and then a sudden emptiness as Thorin pulled his prick out.

 

Strong hands untied the hobbit who slipped to the floor whimpering. Thorin knelt down and grabbed Bilbos reddened face firmly in his hand. Bilbo avoided his gaze, lips and eyes swollen from crying.

 

“Look at me _halfling_.” Thorin commanded and Bilbo hesitantly obeyed. The dwarfs eyes were dark with lust and he licked his lips subconsciously looking over the ruined face of the hobbit. Bilbo's eyes filled with tears again and he began to sob. Thorin's grip on Bilbo's jaw tightened as he leaned forward, leaving only inches between their lips.

 

“You will speak of this to no one,” He growled, the look on his face was murderous. Bilbo could only nod over his sobs and hiccups.

 

“Good… my treasure.. all mine…” Thorin said, seemly more to himself than to Bilbo, eyeing the gold around him. He released the hobbit and picked up the elven necklace again, a smirk grew across his face.

 

“You will wear this. You will always remember you belong to the King under the Mountain.”


End file.
